1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a non-self emissive display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, generates an image using light provided from a separate light source, e.g., a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a plurality of light emitting units that emits the light. Each of the plurality of light emitting units includes a plurality of light emitting devices.
The plurality of light emitting units includes light emitting devices that generate different colors. The plurality of light emitting units combines the different colors and emits lights having various colors.